


Everything come back (sooner or later)

by babyangeldan



Series: We are back Au [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Charles, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Kid Fic, Kids, Kinda, M/M, Protective Erik, Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyangeldan/pseuds/babyangeldan
Summary: Jean Grey is a headmistress of Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters. Professor X and Magneto died almost 10 years ago creating Onslaught and ending the war. There is nothing to mourn anymore, its time to live in the future.That was for sure before people from their past start coming back to the mansion... as kids.(All headcanons from this au)





	Everything come back (sooner or later)

\- Professor Xavier and Magneto died almost 10 years ago causing end of sentinels with Onslaught Project 

\- Mutants who lived still feel the rage of power between master of magnetism and the most powerful telepath born to this day

\- Jean Grey is now a headmaster of Xaviers Academy for Gifted Youngsters and school is flourishing with help of Scott and others

\- They had theirs mourning, the will of Charles still thick in the air but they live in the future not contemplating painful past too much 

\- Everything change when unknown children are finding their way to school, without a memory of almost anything 

\- First kid were discovered in the forest near mansion by gobsmacked Scott, laser beams destroying almost every tree

\- Everybody could probably know how terrifying was when the kid announced his name is Alex and he remembers completely nothing 

\- They find more kids after that, one by one, all the mutants they’ve lost on the way 

\- Banshee, Raven, Azazel, Angel, Darwin even all at various ages, form 5 to 12 without any memory beside their name, all with the same powers as before 

\- Jean is going crazy, she even tried Cerebro first time in ten years but ended with her hair fried like always. Cerebro of course was only suitable for Charles

\- They settle kinda, especially Scott happy to have his brother back (kinda?) but the calm is broken when Magneto arrived...

\- I should say a boy, ten years old, named Max, scared shitless. But it must be Erik, how many metalbenders are there!? Everybody expects him to start fights and be Magneto again but the boy is mellow, sweet even. 

\- They settle down again, especially because Jean starts to have dreams about warm voice of Professor saying that everything will be alright 

\- Few months in the new year the whole school is wrapped in cocoon on fear, indecisiveness and sometimes sadness. Teachers are thinking that probably some empaths are having hard time around new kids.

\- That goes before one night Raven, unexpectedly 5 years old Raven has a sweet tooth, finds eight years old Charles Xavier in the kitchen stealing food 

\- Ambushed telepath then explained Jean he was leaving here few months but went undiscovered “cause he is smart”

\- Charles is rather a hardship, not calm at all, too smart for his own good always looking for trouble 

\- It’s hard for Jean, Scott and Storm because their mentor is with them again but as a small running everywhere bratty kid and no help at all 

\- The expect that Max and Charles will possibly kill each other in no time, but it’s completely opposite

\- Max is here with his doe eyed friend everywhere, they are as tight as they can be 

\- They still fights occasionally and one time Max pushed Charles down the stairs

\- Charles leg is broken now, but he will be good in no time. He acts though around Max, especially because older boy is rilled with guilt

\- But Jean feel unsettling sadness and fear radiating from Charles when they are alone and his hate towards wheelchair 

\- He recovers as promised and all the kids are back living really good life in the mansion, years after years. Without fear and prejudice.

\- Headmistress of Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters know something is not right, but... if it is not right she want to be wrong.


End file.
